The new member of the bladebreakers
by Sakukotsu
Summary: well, Tyson has finally defeated BIVOLT I don’t remember how to spell that along with the “demolition boys” with the help of his crew, “The Blade breakers” but now everything seems to be so normal it’s bizarre, at least until a new kid comes to Tyson’s cl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Beyblade nor do I own any of its characters; the character(s) strictly belongs to the company Akira and the characters originally belong to Takao Aoki, the true creator of Beyblade. Although I wish that I did own Beyblade but I don't. Anyways the only character that belongs to me is Dariane. Anyways I am not making any money off this whatsoever but

Note: sorry for this but I only follow what goes on in the manga and first season I do not follow Vforce or G-Revolution at all so don't complain about Hilary and Diachi not existing in this fan fiction because neither of them did exist in the manga, same goes with a lot of other characters on Vforce and G-revolution. So that means that Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max and even Kenny are still a team. But this takes place about a month after Tyson defeats Tala. You can say that this is my own version of Vforce…. But it's not called that now is it?

And now for story summary: well, Tyson has finally defeated BIVOLT (I don't remember how to spell that) along with the "demolition boys" with the help of his crew, "The Blade breakers"; but now everything seems to be so normal it's bizarre, at least until a new kid comes to Tyson's class. This kid has a bit-beast which is a big connection to the Blade-breaker's bit-beasts. What kind of connection does it have with the four? And also BIVOLT comes back into action and causes more of a ruckus in the world by creating shadow bit-beasts. What is so bad about these creatures that needed to be stopped about?

**_Chapter 1_**

The new member of the blade breakers

It was a nice summer day in June, roses started to bloom, school was two weeks from being over, the sky as blue as ever and as well the city of Tokyo as crowded as usual, a boy about the age of 14, seemed to be rushing down the street heading towards his school. My, my he was going to be late. What was keeping him up was his speed pretty much. He indeed was a fast runner, but not quite fast enough. This boy went by the name 'Tyson'.

Tyson: thinking damn it, I'm going to be late again, oh grandpa why didn't you wake me up? Oh yeah; he went to work of course. GOD DAMNS IT!

just about time Tyson managed to get into his classroom; the class is sitting down quietly listening to the teacher speak.

Tyson: sorry Mrs.Anazai; I slept in and forgot about school, than I managed to get here.

Mrs.Anazai: it's okay Tyson; I was just about to get into attendance anyway just for double checking. You're lucky this time to be able to get here on time but if you are late again than I will personally mark you as absent, even if you are five minutes late.

Tyson: WHAT????? Alright I won't be late for class ever again.

Mrs.Anazai: good now take your seat. Just a heads up class we'll be having a new student joining in with us sometime today or tomorrow.

Tyson: new student?

Mrs.Anazai: yes, a new student. She is from Canada; of course her parents called in and said that she herself is a bey-blader so she is no stranger to the sport of Beyblade.

Tyson: WHOA REALLY?

Mrs.Anazai: (--) yes really, now take your seat and shut up!

Tyson finds a random desk and sits down in the chair. Soon the teacher, Mrs.Anazai of course, started writing on the board and also started teaching the class. As this went on Tyson fell into day dreaming about what the new student might be like. Maybe considering she's probably from one of the wealthiest countries, she probably was an ugly dog, or maybe she was really pretty. But it wasn't looks that got Tyson interested in her, it was her beyblading style that really caught his attention. Maybe she would be a suitable member for the Blade-breakers; maybe not, just than there was knocking on the door. What was at the door?

Mrs.Anazai: I'll get it. opens doorway to classroom why hello there; class our new student is here!

A girl walks into the room, she has long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, blue eyes, black belly top covered with a jean jacket, tight jeans and as well as sunglasses. She wore sneakers on her feet (no duh) which seemed worn out.

Mrs.Anazai: this is Dariane; she is from Canada and she is attending here. And please don't ask stupid questions…..

Tyson: raises his hand while you lived in Canada; did you mush dogs to get to school.

Rest of class: (except Tyson, Dariane and Mrs.Anazai) Laughing

Mrs.Anazai: like that one.

Tyson: but it's a good question and I'm desperate to know.

Dariane: I didn't thank you very much, but I did ride a bus to get to school. And I sometimes did walk.

Mrs.Anazai: umm Dariane, we do have a strict dress-code saying no belly tops while on school property.

Dariane: whoa really? Aw man I didn't know anything about dress code here. God damn it!

Mrs.Anazai: and in this classroom we do not swear. Please use you're swearing in Mr.Yoshi's room please, he wouldn't mind!

Dariane: understood meme!

Mrs.Anazai: take your seat next to Tyson; he's in the back.

Dariane: I will. walks to back of classroom and sits in empty desk beside Tyson

Tyson: uh about my comment; sorry for offending you if I did….

Dariane: in sweet tone its okay…

Tyson: r-really?

Dariane: just meet me at the front foyer after school.

Tyson: blushing okay.

After school Dariane disappears before anyone could ever notice, but it turns out she is at the front foyer cracking her knuckles with a rather irritated expression. Tyson approaches her looking happy just until he saw the death glare in Dariane's eyes.

Tyson: uh Dariane; are you okay?

Dariane: grabs Tyson by the color of his shirt I'm gonna kick your ass in a bey-battle for offending my home country!

Tyson: I SAID SORRY….. Wait a bey-battle?

Dariane: you heard me ding-bat!

Tyson: sounds good to me! So what was it like at home? Was a bey-battle with you a threat?

Dariane: yeah; I was a bully! A mean tough bully who took people's money if they lost to me!

Tyson: (00) that doesn't sound pleasant at all!

Dariane: it isn't you doorknob!

Tyson: well have you heard of the Blade-Breakers?

Dariane: OF COURSE! They're my favorite team, why? Are you a fellow fan?

Tyson: yes I am, in fact I'm Tyson from that group; the one who saved the world.

Dariane: somehow I doubt it but believe it at the same time…. If you can show me Kai, Max and: in love: Ray than I'll believe you, but if I find out you're a fraud than you're dead meat. Got it?

Tyson: I've got it!

Dariane: good now than direct me to them!

Later on at the BBA building, Kai, Ray, Kenny and Max show up and look at Tyson awkwardly while they sit down in the lobby.

Ray: um Tyson, why did you bring us here?

Max: yeah, what's the deal?

Kai: I'll leave if I don't get an answer.

Tyson: settle down guys, someone is here to see us, she'll be here any moment now…

Ray: whoa Tyson you got a girlfriend?

Tyson: PFFT I wish. Anyways she's in the bathroom for some odd reason.

Max: if this is a joke than I'm leaving.

Kenny: let's wait first!

just as Max had finished talking, Dariane enters room with sunglasses on, same jean jacket and black belly top but instead of jeans she is now wearing a mini jean skirt with boots.

Max: oh is that who you were talking about?

Tyson: yup; meet my friend, Dariane!

Dariane: for the last time I'm not your friend. Well anyways to give you a proper introduction about myself, I am Dariane and recently I have moved here from Canada.

Kai: I have a question about your country.

Dariane: what?

Kai: did you live in an igloo.

Dariane: of course not; what gave you that idea.

Kai: Tyson said that you used to live in one while you lived in Canada.

Ray: and it seems completely false.

Dariane: second time today someone asked me a stupid question about Canada.

Max: so are you a bey-blader?

Dariane: yeah; I brought mine just in case one you wanted to battle me.

Ray: awesome! I want to fight you first.

Tyson: but… but Ray…..

Ray: I just want to see her skill.

Dariane: alright Ray, I'll battle you first….. But where should we battle?

Ray: to the battle stadium.

Dariane: fair enough.

a few minutes later Ray and Dariane are at the battle arena of BBA, no audience is around except for Kenny, Kai, Max and Tyson.

Dariane: getting her Beyblade ready ready Ray?

Ray: I'm ready for you.

Kenny: 1….2……3….. LET GO!

both Bladers release their Beyblades which start ramming at each other.

Ray: DRIGGER YOU CAN DO IT! STOP THAT BEYBLADE FROM SPINNING!

A white tiger glowing with a green aura appears out Ray's Beyblade and rams against Dariane's Beyblade, just than a Pegasus with a dark purple aura appears and counters the tiger's attack.

Ray: what the bloody hell?

Dariane: DRASUS; RAINBOW BLIZZARD!

The Pegasus' wings start glowing in different colors causing a blizzard of many different colors. The tiger keeps attacking the Pegasus trying to avoid the blizzard but it ends up going back into it's Beyblade causing it to no longer spin.

Ray: thinking who ever this is has really great skills.

Dariane: I didn't expect it to be a one hit K.O.

Ray: it's not that; it's just that Drigger for some reason backed out because of your bit-beast.

Dariane: what does Drasus have to do with Drigger in anyway?

Ray: I'm not too sure but it's something alright.

Kenny: comes into arena the problem is that Drasus and Drigger have some kind of mythical connection. In mythology, thousands of years ago there was a cataclysmic battle between Seiryu the blue dragon, Suzaku the red peacock, Genbu the dark turtle and Byakko the white tiger. The battle raged on for what seemed forever until a rainbow winged Pegasus came into the scene and with almost all of its power, the winged horse stopped the battle. Some say that it was the horse that locked the beasts within the stone of bit-beasts and than trapped itself in afterwards.

Ray: interesting.

Tyson: something like that had happened thousands of years ago?

Kenny: yes, which is probably why Drigger backed away?

Ray: maybe; but who knows.

Dariane: we'll just wait for further answers!

Meanwhile in a laboratory a group of scientists sit in front of computers typing down some kind of complicated language. Just than a tablet comes out of a printer it glows dark purple. A purple haired man walks in and pick up the tablet smirking evilly. He goes by the name Boris

Scientist 1: what are you planning to do with that?

Boris: you know what I have intended for years? To create shadow bit-beasts, which are creatures that follow my very orders, they could help me take over the world if I wanted but first we need to test it. Now than we should take that Kai's Dranzer first to see if we can make it a shadow bit-beast.

Scientist 2: why Dranzer?

Boris: smirks evilly you'll see.

End of chapter 1.

What could Boris have on his mind?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Beyblade nor do I own any of its characters; the character(s) strictly belongs to the company Akira and the characters originally belong to Takao Aoki, the true creator of Beyblade. Although I wish that I did own Beyblade but I don't. Anyways the only character that belongs to me is Dariane. Anyways I am not making any money off this whatsoever but

_Chapter 2 _

_The Shadow bit-beasts. _

the blade-breakers leave the BBA, after they all go their own directions Tyson goes up to Dariane and grabs her by her wrist

Tyson: uh Dariane I have a request for you.

Dariane: what is it?

Tyson: can you be a part of our team, the blade-breakers?

Dariane: why do you ask?

Tyson: well because you have a good Beyblade and we want to see how it goes for you if you join us.

Saku: I'll give it a shot for a few months; if I'm not good enough than you guys can kick me out.

Tyson: alright deal!

The next day came and luckily for Tyson, it was a Saturday so he didn't have any school. But today for an odd reason instead of just going to either Kenny's or Max's, he decided to somehow meet up with all of his friends in the blade-breakers team. The reason was because he had felt bored and unoccupied. Unfortunately Tyson could only find Max and Kenny, where did Kai and Ray go? Well knowing those two they probably went off on their own. Meanwhile Kai walks down the street looking as is he was cool, which he really is. Anyways as he walked down he saw something quite odd, a laboratory stood behind a national park.

Kai: thinking what is that lab all about? I need some answers.

So Kai started to head towards the lab, instead of taking the casual sidewalk, he Jay-walked across the street, but strangely he almost got ran over by a speeding truck. But Kai had a quick instinct that allowed him to get to the other side quick enough that he didn't get ran over (well no duh)

Kai: thinking good now to get to the lab! runs across park until he reaches lab building thinking I should be able to find my way in now!

After an hour of running around the building, Kai found a secret passage way into the laboratory. Quietly he snuck into the lab and took a look around; the lab seemed just as creepy as the ones that you would see in scary movies, vials full of some kind of bubbling, people with white lab coats on with their mouths covered. Kai was starting to get a little creped out a little but than he got over it when he saw an empty office, Kai had indeed decided to go check it out, just than he found some paper work on a desk that sat in the room lifelessly.

Kai: thinking what is all this paper work about. picks up papers and starts reading.

as Kai had just started to read someone walks in and sees him with the paper work, just as the person was about to yell out 'intruder' Kai runs up to the person and starts beating the crap out of him. After a few minutes Kai realized that the person was a worker here so if he took the uniform than he could be more safe around here. It maybe was the oldest trick in the book but it still works to a degree. Kai took the lab coat and mouth mask off the person he had just knocked out and put the person in the nearest closet close by. Afterwards Kai stuffed the work into his pocket and ran out of the building as fast as he could possibly could, dropping the lab coat and the mouth mask but kept a fair grip on the paper work.

Kai: thinking damn it; I need to get out of here! Where to go…..

Kai runs as fast as he could but at the same time he started to feel tired out. He manages to at least find Tyson's house before he fainted. After a couple minutes of being out cold Kai got up and rang the door bell on Tyson's house. Of course first to answer was Tyson's Grandfather.

Grandpa: oh Kai it's you! What are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon?

Kai: may I stay over for the rest of the day?

Grandpa: of course you can!

Grandpa allows Kai inside of the house that sits down in the living room immediately and started reading the paper work. After a few minutes Kai and Tyson come into the room and notice Kai.

Tyson: whoa Kai what are you doing here?

Kenny: you decided to visit for once or something?

Kai: hey you two come over here I found something very interesting that I'd like to share with you.

Tyson: what did you find Kai?

Tyson and Kenny sit down beside Kai and start staring at the paper work. it seem like a big deal until Tyson laid his eyes on a sketch of Dranzer, Kai's bit-beast.

Tyson: whoa; that's Dranzer but he has a black and purple aura around him.

Kai: I can see that dork; anyway I think I know what they are planning on, making something called 'shadow bit-beasts' which according to these papers are supposed to freely attack Beyblades and the Blader without hesitating.

Kenny: that's outrageous.

Kai: I stole these papers so it's unlikely that those groups of scientists will get their hands on this.

Tyson: wow; that is something we have to keep a look out for Kai. I mean if a bit-beast goes ballistic because it has been shadow-fined than I guess we'll have to look for a way to stop it.

Kai: they're going to use 'cyber bit-beasts' as a test first. They've managed to get information on our bit-beasts and made cyber version of them.

Tyson: cyber versions eh?

Kai: yeah; I don't know why but I think it's because they can't get their hands on the real stuff!

Tyson: I see.

Kenny: hmm I might have to do more research on this experiment.

Dizzy: yes you will.

Tyson: hey the lap-tops not even freaking open!

Dizzy: I can still talk even if it's closed.

Tyson: how?

Dizzy: do you really want to know?

Tyson: yes I do!

Dizzy: well too bad!

Tyson: aw man!

Kai: cheer up Tyson; it's not that impo9rtant anyway.

Dizzy: what Kai had just said? HEY!

Kai: sigh thinking I don't know what those scientists are planning next but whatever it is; I'll have to watch out for it.

That night almost everyone in the city of Tokyo is asleep except for the scientists who planned the shadow bit-beasts thing. A young boy stands in front of the city entrance and by someone's signal he rips his Beyblade toward the city. Just as the Beyblade spins the bit-beast within escapes the bit chip by smashing the glass cover of it open and starts to cause havoc in the city. This beast looks like a metal phoenix surrounded by a black and purple aura. The beast cries out as if it were techno.

Scientist 1: HURRY RETREAT!

All the scientist escape except for two, Boris and the boy.

Boris: I love it when a plan comes together, don't you, Cory?

Cory: yes I do indeed; in fact this is like a dream come true for us and a living nightmare for them.

Boris: that's a much better response than I expected out you.

Cory: why thank you. Anyways Cyber/shadow Dranzer should be able to at least scare the wits out of people.

Boris: than that'll be good!

Cory: and they'll all have to obey us!

Boris: indeed Cory, indeed.

The metal version of Dranzer sets a building on fire and flies around it. The building is the BBA building, as it burns down Mr.Dickonson stands in front of the building and watches it burn looking disappointed.

Mr.Dickonson: thinking oh no; the BBA headquarters is burning down. What should I do?

just as Mr.Dickonson was deep in thought, someone rips their Beyblade and it goes and bashes against metal Dranzer.

Mr.Dickonson: WHO WAS THAT???

The mystery person comes out of the shadows and reveals him to be Kai. Before Mr.Dickonson could say anything to Kai, the young Blader approached the metal Dranzer.

Kai: DRANZER USE ALL YOU GOT!

The real Dranzer appears out of his bit-chip and started to attack the 'fake' one; the 'fake' one than bit into Dranzer's neck causing him to fall onto the ground and squirm in obvious pain. Kai felt hesitant to make any further move, just than his Beyblade stopped spinning and Dranzer returned into the Beyblade.

Kai: thinking what the hell had just happened?

the 'fake' Dranzer flew away leaving Kai in obvious question.

Kai: thinking this wasn't what I had planned at all.

Mr.Dickonson: I'll call the fire apartment! Runs off


End file.
